User talk:Just trying to help
—Just trying to help 05:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC)Today I had a very scary experience with someone I believe is in serious trouble. My friend broke up with him. He called me to come and remove his guns from his home in tears. I called a 10 year friend of his to go with me as I was afraid to be alone with him. I have read several articles on acute pyschosis, have talked to his doctor and described the constant rocking and facial ticks. He yelled at me for bringing any one with me. I talked to him for approximately 15 minutes. He is delusional. He believes there is nothing wrong with him. I talked with his doctor to bring him in. I am afraid. He has no family and lives in the middle of nowhere, consumes mass amounts of beer, smokes. He told me today that he has not slept in 3 days. He looks like a wild man. I am a married woman with a child. I have the guns in my home. My husband says he will take him to the doctor. I do not want to return the 5 rifles and 2 shot guns to him. When I walked into his room to talk to him, there was a gun on the bed. The articles I read on acute pyschosis. He fit every item. Do I call the doctor if he refuses to go. How do I keep from giving the guns back, so he cannot hurt himself or others. The doctor told me to call the police. This person would have shot them... HELP ME PLEASE.. Is there a way to have the guns put in safe keeping until he is in a stable safe mental state of mind. Some are antiques. But I would feel horrible if the guns were returned to him and he hurt himself or others. He has been commited before with the VA Hospital. I dont know what to do. Take the guns to the police dept or put in safe storage. He needs help. He is delusional and thinks people are hiding in his woods. Yesterday he called my friend 127 times and left hateful messages and then apologetic. She is afraid. I will not go back there. How do I help him, without him hating me ::My apologies for the delay in replying. I have just come on holiday in Tunisia and it has taken some time to set up a rather slow internet line. We are not really an advice line so I am offering this reply on a humanitarian basis. If you can get further professional advice in your locality I encourage you to do so Obviously you need to put the weapons in secure custody get the police to take them off your hands if you can or would a local gun club offer secure storage? I am assuming you are in the States and I do not know the system there for getting help for your friend. Do you have a local community mental health unit nearby who can assess him or can you contact the doctors at the VA who have treated him in the past? Try not to carry the burden of this alone and involve as many other people and agencies as you can. Sooner or later someone will know what to do and it spreads the emotional and mental load. Take good care of yourself and let me know the outcome. Dr Joe Kiff 16:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC)